


A Broken Alarm

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Poetic, Poetry, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: This is actually a satire poemWhat of? My answer is





	A Broken Alarm

I don’t care when it started  
I just want it to end  
For when that alarm goes off  
A trip to hell begins

It used to be a peaceful life  
I carried day by day with my heart’s bright lights  
But since that alarm has kept going off  
It’s now shrunken apart with fear and fright

When it came it was soon and sudden  
As I was still quite young  
But the alarm clizzed and it’s bashed  
And no one that realized, I needed a hug

Now these days it isn’t too bad  
For the life I may not lead  
With that alarm, even with it’s impact on the brains  
It still won’t get to me

...

I think I’ve figured out to live my life  
Simple, happy, overall alright  
The alarm has made it a piece of pie  
One that makes me puke with all one’s might

It can be quite pleasant as a blossom  
But fail like the trials in combat  
Now it gives the hard breeze of autumn  
...  
I don't know where I'm at

..

!!)($U%Y!$(!$"@_$!:$}@!*

...

**TING**   
**BING**   
**BOOM**   
**& BLAM**

**SMACK**   
**RACK**   
**HOK**   
**& HAK**

**BLATT**   
**SMAT**   
**GOK**   
**& GAK**

**NO**   
_....._   
_...._   
_..._   
_.._   
_._

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a satire poem  
> What of? My answer is


End file.
